


Past Meets Present

by ladyinquinnsitor



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #Dragon age, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hot, Love, Romance, Skyhold, commander cullen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquinnsitor/pseuds/ladyinquinnsitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander's worlds collide when a face from his past is introduced to the Inquisition.  </p><p>NSFW Bonus scene clearly marked :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Meets Present

         Cullen sat in the courtyard methodically bobbing his foot to and fro, analyzing the board set out before him. One of his elbows rest upon the table while his free hand stroked the brambly hair on his chin. _I should have shaved_ , he thought. He knew that she had been letting him win lately and he intended to win on his own merit this time.

   Their chess games had quickly developed into a weekly tradition and frankly the anticipation helped get him through the day, especially while she was away. He felt the lyrium call to him more in her absence, his insecurities creeping their way through the cracks in his resolve, so much darkness. She was truly his saving grace. He would frequently sneak out to the chantry to pray for strength until he could be near her again.

   His ears perked as the sound of footsteps filled the space behind him, swiftly coming his way. He went to turn, but before he had the chance he felt two small, calloused hands wrap themselves around his brow. 

         "Inquisitor,” he smiled, reaching his hands up to interlock with hers.

   Having her so close was electrifying, like the air itself were suddenly charged, the current causing the skin under his armor to bristle into tiny goosebumps. ' _You cannot know how I have missed you,_ ' he wanted to say, instead he blurted out, “I received the report from the Storm Coast, it seems the last of the dark spawn tunnels were sealed. As the Inquisition's Commander may I say well done. I only wish I had been there to assist.” _Brilliant, you agonize over your feelings toward her and all you can manage is 'Good Job Inquisitor!'_

         “Thank you, brother,” an eerily familiar voice chirped, “but I think you must have me mistaken.”

   The voice rippled through him, thoughts of his childhood erupting from his memory. He threw the hands from his face and jolted out of his seat, _it can't be._

         “Cullen, I do believe you look like you've seen a ghost. Not surprising, as much as _you_ keep in touch, by now I suppose I could be!” she teased, jabbing her younger brother in the shoulder.

   “Mia!” he shouted, wrapping his warm, sturdy arms around her. He lifted her off the ground swinging her back and forth, causing her to giggle as she smacked him.

   “Put me down, you big oaf! When did you get so much bigger than me anyhow? Let me have a look at you.”

   She circled around her brother, inspecting him in the same way their mother used to check the horses; searching for anything, everything, afraid she may uncover some defect.

   “It would appear all is in order." She paused. "You know, when we used to call you our little lion as a wee boy it was because of your hair. Never knew you would go so literal with its interpretation,” she said pulling at the fur on his pauldrons.

         He sighed swatting her hand away, color beginning to rise through his face.

   “Oh, did I embarrass the Commander of the Inquisition?” she gested, attempting to squeeze his cherry red cheeks.

   “Alright, alright... Maker! Will you give it a rest,” he entreated her, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Cullen jumped as he saw a familiar face making it's way toward them. “I-Inquisitor Lavellan,” he said startled, trying to regain his composure.

         “Commander,” she said devilishly. “Won't you introduce me?”                            

_Ahem_ , he cleared his throat. “Inquisitor, may I introduce my _older_ sister, Mia, ” he volunteered.

His sibling responded by narrowing her eyes at him. “Not too old to put you in your place, _baby_ brother, you'd do well to remember that. Quinn, so good to see you again.” He watched as his sister embraced the Inquisitor.

  _Quinn?... Again?_ What's the meaning of all this. “You've, em, _met,_ I see?” he asked pointedly. 

“I always knew you kept your wits about you. Honestly, how else do you think all of this came about? It certainly wasn't your doing...” his sister replied.

 _I should have known._ "Care to explain?" he prompted. _  
_

         “It's simple really. Smuggled inside of your last letter was a note from the Herald. She said that if I wished, she would send for me to visit Skyhold. Not a week later, Scout Harding stopped through South Reach and offered to escort me. How could I refuse, it's been too long and I've heard so many stories of this place. You are the talk of Thedas.” She looked around the massive fortress.

      “So, this is all _your_ doing Inquisitor,” he charged, directing his attention toward the self congratulatory smile now resting on Lavellan's face. He couldn't suppress the smirk breaching his lips in response.

“It would appear I am guilty,” she admitted, raising her hands in the air. 

“But... how... and what... how _long_ have you been planning this?”

“I wouldn't say there was much planning involved. It was more of an impulse really, after our discussion by the lake...”

“Oooh, you took her to a lake,...it wasn't t _he_ lake, _your_ lake?” Mia's eyes widened as she elbowed him in the ribs. “Sorry... so sorry, please continue.” The smile on his sister's face widened into a chesire like grin.

“After our evening at the lake-”

“Ohhh! _Evening_!” Mia bursted.

Cullen shook his head, wishing the ground beneath him would dissolve and swallow him whole. The Inquisitor giggled.

         “ _After_ that,” she continued, “I saw the note on your desk and I just... I thought it would be terribly inhospitable if we did not invite Mia to come visit Skyhold. She is your sister, your family... therefore she is important to me. To my delight everything fell in to place from there.”

    “I see.” He couldn't believe the care with which she seemed to regard him. “A very lovely gesture Quinn, thank you. It is good to see family again, it has been -” he could feel his voice cracking, although he could not say why, “ - - it has been  _ far  _ too long.”

   The reality of the scene that was unfolding began to hit him. His sister was here, in the flesh, standing next to the woman he could no longer deny his love for. It felt like a dream.

   “Indeed, it has been painfully long.” Mia said grabbing his chin and planting a big wet kiss on his cheek.

   He snorted and wiped the spot where her mouth had been, he could see his sister's eyes glistening. There was a complexity behind them and he at once knew what she was feeling; sad, angry, relieved, ecstatic, home... looking at her felt like home. He had forgotten that feeling until the time his eyes had first met Lavellan's... now he could feel it overwhelming him.

      “Well Commander, I must beg your leave, I hope you will excuse me from our game today. I really should meet with Leliana and Josephine after my absence. I am sure you two have much to catch up on. Any chance we could meet at the tavern later? Perhaps I could get a group together.” Her eyes turned upward gauging the sun's place overhead, “let's say, just after sundown?”

    “Of course, we wouldn't miss it,” Mia replied with conviction.

    “Are you sure you don't need me to accompany you to the war table?” he asked, desperate not to spend another moment away from her.

    “Quite sure, Cullen. I look forward to seeing you both this evening.” She nodded, flashed a captivating smile and made her way toward the main hall.

   Some moments later Cullen's eyes fixed upon the hand that was now waving back and forth in front of his face, recalling him back to his senses. It was attached to his sister who stood staring at him intently. “Heeeello?” She snapped her finger.

   Embarrassed realizing he had been transfixed on the Inquisitor's behind, he coughed and began shuffling his feet.

    “So... well... that's. You're _here_!” he managed and hugged her once more.

    “Right I am, glad you decided to join me. I've never seen you so smitten. Maker, I'm not sure I've ever seen anyone so smitten.”

   He wanted to unleash on her, tell her everything, all the thoughts he had been burying for weeks. How his heart had stopped when he'd had to leave the Inquisitor behind at Haven, how he felt his whole world realign when he carried her back to camp after days of searching through the storm, how incensed he had been when she sided with the mages but how he found it impossible to stay mad at her, that somehow she always knew the better decision before he did... how she had kissed him.

      “I wasn't sure I'd ever see you love again after that girl, the one from the Circle... all those years ago. What was her name Alana?...Elaina...? A-”

      “Great Andraste's knickers, I would rather you not,” he interjected sternly.

      “I'm sorry, I thought that after all this time...” she looked downward. “Wait, did you say Andraste's knickers?” Her eyebrows shot upward. “ You have changed... I like it.”

      Her teasing was so familiar, so comfortable, like they had never been apart at all. “It's fine, truly. I'd just rather hear about you, the family. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to interrogate me later.” His eyes darted toward the board, it appeared that today he would face the challenger he'd been waiting to defeat his whole life.

    No words were needed between them as she tracked his eyes to the table and took her seat. Mia's face said it all, he was probably going to regret this.

_ _ 

         “This spot is my favorite, although I don't make it here often enough to enjoy it,” he said softly, moving his rook forward.

   She was staring at him now, he could tell she had a lot to say, but she couldn't stop looking at him, examining his face.

   “Mia, _what_ is it? Didn't Mother teach you not to stare?”

  She moved her knight to intercept one of his pawns. “It's just that... I see it now, you _belong_ here,” she finally said.         

      He smiled.

      “I mean it. I remember as a little boy, you were so relentless, 'someday Mia, I'll be a Templar.' 'Magic exists to serve men, not rule over him,' always drawing flaming swords on everything. You and Martin clashing sticks through the yard day in and day out. You know I was the one that had to fight for you, convince Mom to let you go. It broke our hearts, I never wanted to lose my best friend, but you were so hungry, you wanted to serve. Still... I never saw you in that life, you were so full of compassion. I guess that's why you wanted to protect people. I could not believe that you had left the Order, that you were capable of it, I had to come see for myself. What happened, how did you get here?”

      He took a deep breath. “Mia, so much has happened. I wouldn't know where to begin.” He carefully analyzed the board before taking her knight. “You always did fight for me... almost as much as you fought with me. Leaving you... mom, Martin and Sarah, it was harder than you could have known. I don't regret the life I chose, I still believe the Templars serve a purpose. There are many good men and women in their ranks, even now. But, I've seen what both sides are capable of. What fear can do to people, how it twists them. I'm not sure I'll ever be free of my past, what I’ve done, I lost myself for a long time.”

      The shame he carried with him pricked at his throat, a thousand needles at once, he had to remind himself to breathe. He saw the sadness that filled her eyes.

      “You did your best, you gave yourself fully to a cause you believed just and virtuous. Never be ashamed of that. Magic has threatened to rip this world apart more than once and you willingly put yourself in the line of fire... since you were just a boy. I cannot think of a more noble effort. We've all said things... done things we cannot take back. The Maker knows your heart, little brother,” she said, moving her queen to the left.

      “Then I hope he can forgive me, it was my heart that needed saving. After what happened at the Circle, then Kirkwall, I'm sure you heard the stories.”

      “ _Stories_... yes. We feared for you, for everyone there.”

      “I would wager that of everything you heard, the truth was far worse. I waited too long to make a stand in Kirkwall, because of the hatred in my heart. The things that happened at the Circle had poisoned me, turned me into an angry, vengeful sort. At times I enjoyed watching them suffer,” he clenched his fists.

   She reached out and rested her hand on top of his.

   He moved his rook forward again. “When Cassandra approached me in Kirkwall, I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to leave behind that man and figure out who I was, what I stood for, even if it meant starting over. I thought the Conclave would bring some level of clarity.” He shook his head, still reeling in disbelief over what had happened that day. “In the end perhaps it did, it brought me here after all.”

      “They say scorched earth builds the most fertile soil. Maybe all the tragedy that has befallen you has led you to this moment, forged you into _this_ man. Sometimes who we are must die to so that we can turn into who we were meant to be.”

      “My sister, the philosopher,” he smiled. “I pray you are right. I feel closer now to who I wanted to be as a boy than I ever have.” He moved his bishop across the board, “check!”

      She moved her queen between their two kings, “Check. Mate.”

      The sun was setting through the trees, the smell of hearthfire began to fill the keep and for a moment all was still. He sighed remembering the countless times he had been beaten by his older sister. _Some things never change,_ maybe he was secretly thankful for that. His sister moved toward him and laid her head on his shoulder. Then he felt her twitch as she violently sprayed the table.

           “Puh, pft, pffftttttt, bleh, _bleck_!” she hacked, furiously rubbing her mouth. “Cullen,” she said, “we really need to talk about this _mane_ of yours!”

      He rolled his eyes. “No, sister, we _need_ to get to the tavern.”

_ _

            The loud, bustling, smoky tavern was a stark contrast to the tranquility of the garden. Maryden, the Inquisition's new bard, strummed her mandolin poetically weaving tales of their victories and defeats. The Iron Bull and his Chargers roared from the corner, they raised their glasses as the Qunari slapped his hands to his knees. Sera was draped over the banister waiving her tankard back and forth, conducting an invisible orchestra with one of her arrows. Cassandra sat awkwardly by the fire observing the festivities, occasionally muttering something under breath. He eventually caught sight of his muse, she was propped against the bar with Dorian, Varric and Blackwall. I guess he couldn't expect that his was the only male attention she would attract. He watched her for a moment, it was good to see her at ease, her laugh warmed his veins and the way she slid her hair away from her eyes made him weak in the knees. He was only able to enjoy her from afar for a breath before her eyes found him out.

         “Cullen... Mia!” She shouted. “Everyone,” she said clinking her tankard with a butter knife, “We have a very special visitor in our midst this evening, I expect all of you to give your warmest welcome to our dear Commander's sister, Mia!”

      He watched as the tavern unitedly raised a glass.

           “Mia,” – “Mia,” – “To Mia,” a wave of salutes rippled through the crowd, followed by a burst of laughter and a descent into spirited conversation.

      “Now this I could get to used to,” Mia said. Never one to be shy she dove right in to the crowd and began introducing herself to the Inquisition. As she went, Lavellan darted toward him.

   “Inquisitor,” he greeted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

He reached down and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, the blush that soon followed threatened to stop his heart. “All of this... you are unreal. I don't know how I could deserve to be so happy.”

There was that devilish smile again, “I would give you the stars, my love, that I could.”

_My love... She said that._

   “Yet the breadth of the night sky would still pale next to your beauty,” he returned.

She grabbed his hand. “Come... COME! This will never do, we must get you a drink. Your _Inquisitor_ demands it,” she said, doing her best to sound commanding. She dragged him to the bar squeezing his hand ever tighter.         

     “Commander!” Dorian exclaimed, “Finally, someone as pretty as I to share a drink with,” he broke out in a chuckle, “Who am I kidding, no one here is as pretty as I. But a few drinks more and no one will be the wiser.”

      “You had Quinn giddy as a schoolgirl awaiting your arrival,” Blackwall said with a smile, but it was hard to decipher whether it was a smile of approval or competition. Quinn promptly smacked the backside of the Grey Warden's head with her palm.

        “See, do you see what you do to her,” Blackwall snickered rubbing his scalp.

    Dorian extended a pint and Cullen eagerly accepted.

        “To not keeping people waiting,” the Commander said throwing back a healthy swig.

      “Aye,” they responded in kind, throwing back the drinks in their hands.

    They sat for awhile, exchanging stories of their recent exploits. Dorian and Blackwall were frequently in the Inquisitor's scouting party and loved sharing stories from the field. Blackwall claimed his war cry could stun an entire horde of wisps while Dorian contested that he could dispel the wisps before they even appeared. He laughed with them and found himself vicariously transported into their adventures. He felt a twinge of jealousy that he was often required to stay behind, he had to plan the Inquisition's military advances and oversee the recruits, but he was reassured to know his love was in capable hands.

     Speaking of whom, it appeared she had wandered off. He found her by the fire with Mia, Vivienne and Cassandra. Who could have imagined that two former Circle Mages, a Seeker and his sister of all people would be laughing and engaging as if they'd all known each other for years. He expanded his gaze, a Qunari was singing gallantly on one side, a former city elf propped up on his shoulders. One floor up he could see a dwarf engaging in a spirited discussion with an elven apostate and a friendly spirit stood shoveling flatware into his pockets. It was a melding pot, a hot mess, but they were all in this together, comrades. It gave him hope that maybe once Corypheus was defeated that they _could_ rebuild this world, that maybe it could be better than it had been. Maybe the Inquisition really could change the world... perhaps it already had.

     He moved his way toward the ladies by the fire, they had been waving him over. He swore he saw Cassandra giggling, though she abruptly stopped and grumbled when he caught her.

       “Dance with me,” Lavellan pleaded.

   “I couldn't... I can't,” he replied. “Where would we eve-”

"Oye, Mr. Serious man, don't be a piss pot alright," Sera shouted from across the way, "let her dance with her Cully-Wully!"

   Cassandra and Vivienne threw him forward with a united push and before he knew it he was in the middle of the floor. Quinn locked their elbows together and they began to spin. Her long lean legs were skipping around in a fanciful jig, he tried to keep up but continued tripping on his own feet until they both collapsed in on each other in a fit of laughter.

   “We'll work on that,” she gasped between belly laughs, patting his shoulder.

   He caught sight of Mia, staring again. She nodded at him, an approving nod only a sister could give. He was glad she was here, to see him like this. He knew she worried and he had always been terrible at keeping in touch. It was unfair of him to keep his family in suspense as much as he did. His thoughts drifted to his other siblings, his parents, he longed to see them all. He desperately wanted to introduce them to Lavellan. Soon his mind lingered on starting a family of his own... a thought he had buried a long, long time ago, but it had dared resurface of late and he was almost bold enough to entertain it.

   The crowd ebbed and flowed, an organic mosh of people coming and going, laughing and shouting. He watched as the barkeep stoked the fire and his friends began their slow trickle back to their quarters. Maryden had switched to down tempo melodies and he felt the sleep begin to pull at his eyes.

   “Say what you will about the Inquisition, but you sure know how to show a lady a good time,” Mia affirmed, placing an arm around his shoulder as she approached. Her gaze was fixed on the Inquisitor. “She's a keeper you know and she cares for you. If you let her slip away, I _will_ come after you and I'll bring your brother next time, he's quite handsome now. I will make her my sister one way or another.” 

   He reflected on the implication of her words. “Really, Mia, he was always Mom's favorite, he can't have my girl too. I assure you I will die before I let that happen. If I can make her happy, I promise I will dedicate the rest of my life to doing so.”

   She smiled, “You both deserve some happiness you know, I am glad this crazy chaotic world got one thing right, it drove you to each other.” She scratched his head . “Now, where I am to bunk while I'm here? A proper Fereldan lady needs her beauty sleep,” she snorted, drawing her hand up over her mouth, unsuccessfully attempting to prevent another snort.

     “Take my room, please.” Quinn Lavellan had snuck up behind them, “I insist.”

    “You're too kind, but I could never impose, I would feel too out of sorts.”

      “She can have my loft. There is another room along the battlements that has been undergoing some restoration work, I can sleep there while my sister stays. It's more than adequate.”

    “Are you both sure, I really don't mind, I could find a spare room,” Lavellan volunteered.

    “Thank you again, you have done so much already. My brother's room will be fine, Inquisitor.”

    "Quinn, please, call me Quinn.”

    “Of course, thank you for a wonderful evening, Quinn. I shall never forget it. You have assembled some truly amazing people. This has been an eye opening experience.”

   “Let me walk you there, sis,” he offered.

    “No, no, I'm a big girl. I remember the way.”

   “Are you sure?”

   “YES, honestly, give me _some_ credit.”

   “Well alright, I'll come for you in the morning. We can have breakfast.”

   “Sounds lovely. Have a good night. Be well every one!” she waived a hand around the room to all who were left, winked at her brother and made her way out the door.

   An agent with whom Cullen was not familiar approached the Inquisitor and begun engaging her quietly. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, all he got was 'you can just have it delivered to,' * _psssst pssst unintelligble whispers._ *

   “Very good Miss,” the girl said and scurried away.

   He noticed Leliana and Josephine strolling toward them. _Maker, had they been here the whole time?_ _How had he not noticed their presence before? How much ale did he have?  
_

   “Leliana,” he bowed, “Josephine,” he bowed again. “Would you care to join us for breakfast in the morning, I would love for my sister to get acquainted with you both,” Cullen entreated.

   They looked at each other. 

  “Of course Commander, I would be delighted,” Leliana replied.

      “I believe I can clear my schedule,” Josephine agreed.

   “Wonderful, all my best girls in one place,” he said contentedly.

   They giggled, “Tomorrow then. Goodnight Commander... Inquisitor.”

   “Splendid thinking Cullen, it will be nice to have all of my advisors together outside of the war room,” Quinn said.

He smiled as she took his hand and led him outside.

 

************** NSFW past this line ************

The cool night air embraced Cullen's flushed cheeks. He watched as the moonlight cascaded over her caramel skin, her auburn hair set ablaze by the twilight. She was a goddess less wings, a sight he felt unworthy to behold. She never let go of his hand as she pulled him up the stairs along the wall.

“I hope I didn't overstep,” she said timidly, shifting her feet. “I should have asked before I intervened in your personal li-”

The Commander refused to let her finish one more word without tasting her glorious scarlet lips. He swore she rouged them just to taunt him, they drew his attention across any room. He would fixate on them, their taste, how they fit into his, how soft and lush they were on his tongue; it was enough to drive him into a frenzy. He couldn't count how many times Leliana had to redraw his attention during their war table sessions because of his distraction.

“Don't ever apologize, my darling, you have made me so happy. I pray someday we'll share the same family... I hope you want that too…,” he nudged his chin against her forehead, shocked at how bold the liquor had made him. He usually stumbled upon his words, he never would have put her on the spot like that in the light of day. He was drunk on moonlight, on her scent.

“I think I want that too,” she said through quivering lips.

He grabbed her backside and lifted her up on to the wall, burrowing his way in between her legs. She rubbed up against him, running her fingers through his tangled locks as their mouths connected in a heated embrace. She nipped at his tongue while his fingertips dug into her bottom. They stayed this way half breathless until she raised her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

She hopped off the ledge and onto her feet, taking him by the hand once more, beckoning him into his makeshift bedroom. He backed her into the room, tripping over each uneven stone as they went, both stifled their laughs at the urgency between them. It made them clumsy on their feet, like newborn lambs trying to find their legs.

The Inquisitor began pulling at his cloak. “I have a present for you, _Commander_ Rutherford” she whispered.

“So help me if another one of siblings jumps through that door,” he countered, shaking his head and playfully grabbing at her sides.

She squirmed away, intoxicating him with her laugh. “No, there are no third parties involved in _this_ surprise. Well, I mean there was, but they're gone now.” Her eyes flicked behind her and he was shocked that he hadn't noticed the steam rising from the center of the room earlier. There before them was the deepest, most luxurious copper tub he had ever seen. _How in the world? How many men did it take to move that thing? Who filled it? How did she know they would be here, in this room?_ His internal monologue was abruptly cut short when she continued pulling the cloak from his shoulders.

“It was a gift from Josephine and Vivienne, you know how they feel about my keeping up appearances. It's much too garish for my own daily use, but it seemed perfectly suited for more special occasions. So... I asked Marion to move it up here.” His cloak rushed to the ground with a _whoosh_.

_Marion?_ That must have been the agent she was whispering with back at the bar. _Clever girl!_ “I haven't had a warm bath in ages,” he confessed, watching the steam swirl through the brisk air.

“I did good then, I wanted something... _memorable_ ,” she teased.

She was tugging seductively at his fingers now, wrestling to remove his gloves. Each pluck stoked the fire now raging in his loins. She finally freed his hands from their leather trappings and he began to caress the skin on her cheek, working his thumb down across her full flush lips. She took his thumb into her mouth slowly, her eyes fixated on his, she bit it with just enough force to jolt his member to attention. _Maker_.

“You are... you are something I never thought possible,” he sputtered. “I had resigned myself to living out my days alone, married to my duty. My whole world changed the day I met you. I could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve any of this.”

Her eyes peered through him, two endless pools that left him utterly subject to her.

“Cullen, I can't stand the thought of you putting me on a pedestal. You deserve to be loved, as I deserve to be loved, if you'd just let me. I hope that you can truly-” her eyes broke from his, shifting toward the floor.

He was not used to seeing her anxious. As the leader of the Inquisition she was resolute, capable of impossible decisions, savior of the people. But here, standing before him in the pale light, she seemed vulnerable, afraid. It left him feeling small and powerless, he longed to reassure her.

“Are you sure… can you love a _mage_ , truly? Can you be with me? Isn't it painful for you, I mean, with everything that’s happened-” the mark on her hand flickered in the darkness.

“Quinn.” He knew in that moment he'd failed her, she hadn't yet been made to see what she meant to him. “I'll admit, in Kirkwall, there was a time when I was so angry I may have been too callous to open my heart. I can't express how the thought of that pains me. To be the sort of man that would let you go, it sickens me. I was wretched and wounded, you have brought me back to life. I love you, I want you, exactly as you are.”

A silent tear rolled down her face. “That is all I could ever ask for.”

She kissed him earnestly, a moan whimpering from her lips. Cullen ran his fingers through her wild silky hair as she moved to the leather ties on his armor; her fingers were nimble and worked with deadly precision, his breastplate soon tumbled to the floor with a clank, his gauntlets fast behind them. They both winced at the impact, but they continued on even more fervently now. She pushed him toward the bath while he kicked off his breeches. He was fully exposed now, his manhood erect and fully aching for her. Lost in his lust filled stupor he forget his footing and backed into the edge of the basin, toppling backward with an immense splash. The water was warm and welcoming against his skin.

She laughed but refused to skip a beat as she tore at her clothes. He watched the newly freed garments rain down across the room as she shimmied her panties down to her ankles. He drank her in, skin glistening, nipples firm in anticipation, his eyes lingered on her scars. They adorned Quinn’s body, some pink and fresh, others faded with time, barely visible. All were a testament to her prowess in battle. She was fierce… exacting… lethal. His pulse quickened, the thought of her in combat terrified and exhilarated him. She was a warrior and tonight he would be her conquest. He lunged forward and pulled her into the tub, unable to wait any longer.

The Inquisitor sank to the bottom with a laugh, her firm buttocks grazing his shaft. She draped her arms around his neck and slowly lowered her breasts along his eager body. The Commander’s mouth traced her neck, then up along her chin before he began biting at her ear. Her gasp let him know he was on the right track. Cullen's fingers slowly trailed down her sides, exploring her full chest, the Inquisitor's hips shuddered against his touch. She threw her head back in pleasure as he gripped her thigh and slid two fingers inside her warm tight center. His lips consumed her neck, bursting the blood vessels just below the skin. 

He raised his thumb to press upon her clit while his fingers continued their mission inside her. He applied steady, alternating pressure as they moved their way in and out. Quinn's body began to grind against him, an involuntary response to his efforts. He felt his eyes roll back as Lavellan’s hand slowly reached down and began to caress the tip of his erection, before creeping down his length. She smirked, pleased with the way she had begun to tease him. 

"I don't believe they taught you _this_ at the chantry Commander." 

"Obviously you've never seen Sister Miraval use a ruler, it was very..." he grazed the edge of her nipple with his teeth, "very... seductive," a playful growl escaping his lips.

Cullen lifted her onto him slowly as she directed his throbbing cock to its target. His heart skipped as he fully came in to her. She greeted him by arching her back and drawing his hands up to grab onto her dripping wet breasts. He grasped them vigorously as she rode him, his battle calloused fingers teasing her nipples. She moved like a snake, fluid and powerful, sliding her way up, down, side to side, calling his name as he reached her inner depths. A complementary rhythm developed between their movements, growing more and more wild with each breath.He buried his head against her chest, circling her areolas with his tongue. He could feel the pressure building inside of him, pushing him closer to the edge. 

"Stop..." he muttered sharply under his breath.

"What?" Quinn moaned.

"Nothing. It's no-," he clenched, trying to combat the storm inside of him. "You are...so very.... beautiful," he panted. 

Cullen fought to hold on, slowing the pace in an attempt to calm himself, he wanted to make this last. His fingertips dug firmly into her hips, trying to delay his release. Quinn's nails slid down his back, tearing at the skin. He could not resist the urge to grab her ass in response moving her harder and faster than before. He struggled through a few more thrusts before he was overpowered from within. He came inside her, his muscles tensing down through the tips of his toes.

She gasped, feeling the release inside her, rubbing her forehead against his. _“I'm so close, Cullen..._ ” she pleaded through labored breathes, moving her fingers down to roll over her tender sex.

He struggled to regain himself, her face came back into focus and he kissed her mouth with renewed determination. “Lean back,” he growled. She pushed off of him, resting her weight against the opposite side of the tub. He groaned as he felt himself exit her, he lifted Quinn’s legs out of the water and onto his shoulders; exposing just enough of her center to finish what they had started. He slid his tongue wildly along each curve while she squirmed, body dancing across the surface of the water. He used his fingers to penetrate her with slow, deliberate strokes as his mouth remained focused on its prize. His tongue swirled, flicking at her more sensitive areas, the taste of her consumed him. Cullen studied her face, her eyes were shut tight, lips parted as all manner of obscenities poured from them. He stopped for a moment and began blowing on her clit.

_“Cullen, Heavens ...please, please, _fuck_ me,_ ” his Inquisitor begged, her fingers tightening against the sides of the tub, nails clawing at the hammered steal. She was right where he wanted her. He savored the moment, making her squirm before he returned to nipping at Quinn’s bud. He forcefully stroked the inside of her dripping cunt. He felt her start to quiver as she spasmed around him. One last lick and she collapsed, pleasure seizing through her core. He held her tight, refusing to let her go as she screamed feverishly. Cullen continued driving his fingers inside of her, forcing her to ride the climax through to the end. He finally felt she could take no more and released her from his grasp, her whole body shaking.

She was so magnificent. He sat back watching the rise and fall of her chest, her abdomen still twitching, nipples firm in the cold night air. Their eyes locked for the first time since they'd begun their tryst. This moment, sharing her gaze, opening himself so completely to someone, it was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. He was made whole when he was inside her, there was no lyrium, no chantry, no Maker, just the love between them.

Quinn swam toward him, nestling her back into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his embrace. He felt her beating heart pound against his skin while he stroked her hair. The Commander tried to take in everything, the scent, the stillness, how she felt pressed against him so that he would be able recall it to mind once it had passed.

“Well that was...promise...promise, you'll never let me go,” she pleaded, kissing the arm that encircled her.

“Andraste herself could not release you from my grip now, not ever...,” he promised.  


Her hands curled around his forearm and she nestled her head against his shoulder. They lay together silently, lost in each other’s grasp, bound from that moment forward, whatever may come.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and really fell in love with Mia! My intention is to continue with a few more additions to this story.
> 
> I apologize for all of the formatting issues, when I copied it from my computer it reformatted and I am still struggling with the HTML.
> 
> Also, I would never have finished this without my AMAZING beta, she is a champion. She also happens to be a magnificent writer, please check out her stories! http://archiveofourown.org/series/192572 "O Commander, My Commander," just read it, you'll thank me later!


End file.
